Twisted Wiki:Blocks
This page shows information for Blocks 'on the Twisted Wiki. Blocks are issued when a user violates policies. '''Please note: '''information on this page is mainly directed at Admins and how they should block, but users can read it as well. Blocks When a user is blocked, they should receive a message on their wall about it with the option to email the administrator. Add this page to the block messages: Registered Users 'Spam If a registered user spams a page, comments, chat, or any other part of Twisted Wiki, they will receive a warning. 'However if the spamming is more severe, they could receive a block (up to 1 week). '''If they repeat the violation after warning: '''The user will be blocked for 2 weeks (or shorter or longer depending on the severity). '''If they repeat the violation after block: '''The user will be blocked for 2 months (or shorter or longer depending on the severity). 'Trolling Trolling is a very annoying way to disturb the wiki. Any users who do this should receive an immediate block for up to 10 years. The block times may vary, depending on the severity or amount of trolling. The minimum time to block someone who trolls is 3 days. If they repeat the violation after block: 'The user will be blocked for an infinite amount of time, but give them the option to email you via if they wish to discuss the block. 'Posting Pornography or Inappropriate content This is a very severe violation of policies. Any users who post Pornography or other inapp content must be blocked indefinetly. Give them the option to email you via if they wish to discuss the block but don't be too easy with unblocking them. 'Ship Warring' Ship warring is a way for users to cause arguments about pairings. Such arguments can cause the wiki to fall into a huge fight and the admins will have to scramble to fix the issue. If a user starts an extremely big wiki issue (at least 30 people arguing), '''the user must be blocked for an infinite amount of time (more or less depending on severity). '''All the other users in this argument must also be blocked for 1-2 years. If a user starts a very big wiki issue (at least 10 people arguing), '''the user must be blocked for 1 year (more or less depending on severity). '''All the other users in this argument must also be blocked for the same amount of time. If a user starts a small wiki issue (2-9 people arguing), '''the user must be blocked for 6 months (more or less depending on severity). '''All the other users in this argument must also be blocked for the same amount of time. 'Inserting False Information' Any users who insert false information (i.e. saying a character is dating someone who they are not etc.) will be given a warning immediately first. If the user continues after the warning, the user must be blocked for 6 months (or more or less depending on the severity or amount). Users will be given the option to send an email to the blocking admin to discuss the issue, but the reason for such long blocks is that it can cause ship warring, arguments, and other users extremely confused. 'Vandalism' Vandalism is one of the most serious issues on Wikia. Any users who remove needed from a page, or completely blank the page (at least -500 of removed content) without any acceptable explanation or summary, must be blocked immediately for a period of 1000 years to avoid more Vandalism. The vandalism must then be reverted by an administrator. Anonymous Not Logged In Users All anonymous not-logged-in users who violate policies must be blocked immediately for infinite, but allow them to create an account and allow logged in users to use the IP address. '''This way they will have the option to create an account to edit again, and it will be easier to keep track of the violations. '''If an Anonymous user vandalises severely or inserts pornography, '''block the IP forever and do not allow them to create new accounts. Thank you for reading the Blocks policy page. '''Created and discussed by DeeMoShow and AnyoneAroundHerDies. Category:Policies Category:Policy